tom_halls_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeta Werewolf
The Zeta Werewolf is the Rarest and Most powerful Werewolf type. The "King of Wolves", The Zeta Wolf, Also Called the "Demon Wolf", is the single most powerful Werewolf. And Elder Werewolf, Lycaon was the First to hold the Title, until John Howlett Jr. killed him. As John was not a Theta, The only ones who can take on the Zeta Title, He instead became an Alpha, and Raphael, The Lead Theta inherited the Title. John Later Took the Power Of the Theta Castor(Of Latter's Own Consent), and then hunted down and Killed Raphael after he sent Iato to Kill him and his Friends. John Howlett Jr. Was Previously the Zeta Werewolf, Until His Reconnection With His Previous Selves. While in human form, The Zeta is as Powerful as 10 Alphas, while in Wolf form he is as strong as 100. Powers & Abilities Shifting '- Werewolves Possess the Ability to Shift into the Form of a Large Wolf on the Full Moon. The Zeta, Like Alphas, Can Control this Ability, Shifting Whenever he wishes, painlessly and can also retain Consciousness in wolf Form. The Zeta Takes the form of an 8 ft tall Monstrous creature with black skin and White eyes. '''Super Human Strength '- The Zeta Possesses Considerable Strength. He is Nearly 10 times the strength of Common Alphas in human form. In wolf Form, The Zeta can Lift Cars and Crack concrete with a Punch. .'Super Human Speed -' The Zeta can move 50 times faster than normal humans in their Human Form, and can run so fast that they appear as a Blur to Most Humans in Wolf Form. 'Super Human Senses '- The Zeta Possesses Heightened Senses Far Superior to Thetas. 'Resistance to Cold '- the Zeta can Spend long periods of time in freezing cold Weather Easily '''Pack Sense -The Zeta Can Sense When A werewolf is Near from 50 miles away. Animal Control '''- The Zeta can control Most Animals Telepathically. '''Connection To The Thetas - The Zeta can Telepathically Speak to his Thetas where ever they may be. Lycaon Was able to send a message To Raphael in his final moments, even though Raphael was in California at the Time, and Lycaon was in Silent Cove, 4000 miles away. Wolf Howl - Like All Werewolves, The Zeta can Howl on command even in human form. However, John Showed that the Zeta's Howl Could Break Glass, Shatter Eardrums, and Destroy Electronics. Rage Enhancement '''- Werewolves can increase in strength the more that their Anger increases '''Weaknesses 'Silver '- Silver will cause burns if it comes in contact with Skin. It can kill Wolves if hit in the heart or head, And can permanently injure if not removed. The Zeta can resist this Much more easily than Alphas. 'Wolfsbane '- Unlike Other Werewolves, The Zeta is Nearly Immune to the effects of Wolfsbane, It Being able to Burn his skin but not cause pain, and If ingested will cause no harm. 'Moonstone '- Moonstone will weaken, but not completely Turn off, The Zetas Powers; 'Mercury '- Will act as a poison if in the bloodstream. It is not Lethal to the Zeta, However Category:Monsters